October 7, 2012
by Catflower Queen
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky-In which I break the Fourth Wall and the sableye get really nervous. In my defense, I needed their help with a birthday present... Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.


**October 7, 2012**

I was sitting at my mental computer, typing up new chapters for my stories, when I heard the soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called cheerfully, saving my work and swiveling my spinning chair around so that I could see who was visiting.

The door slowly opened and the purple head of a sableye poked in.

"Cinq!" I greeted. "How are you doing? Is everyone else with you?"

Cinq gulped nervously and nodded his head. "Wheh heh heh… I-I am fine, Mistress Catflower Queen. Um… L-Lord Dusknoir t-told us that you wanted to see us?"

"That's right. Come on in and have a seat," I said, gesturing toward the far wall of my mental office and causing a comfy, white couch to materialize.

Cinq gulped again before he opened the door wider and led his companions in. They all sat on the couch, fidgeting and trying to avoid eye contact with me. I frowned.

"Why are you guys acting so nervous?"

Surprisingly, it was the normally shy Dos who answered, "M-Master Dialga heard from P-Palkia that you've been acting strangely lately. That… that you'd gotten _violent_, wheh heh heh… He said something about you breaking four walls…?"

I blinked in surprise before bursting out laughing, which thoroughly startled my visitors. "You mean breaking the _Fourth _Wall?" I asked once I had calmed down enough that I could string out intelligible words between the chuckles. "It isn't a literal wall. It just means that I'm letting my readers peek in on our interactions together. You know… as an author and her characters." I paused. "Well… as an author and her interpretation of _existing_ characters. I don't actually own Pokémon," I amended.

"So… wheh heh heh, why does that make Palkia so upset?" Cuatro asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's probably because he considers it to be the same as 'distorting space.' I showed you in the game how he reacted to Darkrai, remember? He doesn't like that kind of stuff. I won't be doing it too often, though, so it shouldn't matter. But it's not like he can really complain either way, since _I'm_ the author here."

All six sableye sighed in relief and visibly relaxed.

I giggled. "Really, guys. Do you honestly think I would have called you in here just to do something mean?"

Seis shifted uncomfortably. "W-well… some of the character backstories you've created can be a bit…" he trailed off nervously.

"Ah… fair enough. I can see why you would think that," I replied, nodding my head. "But you don't need to worry; there's a method to my madness. I wouldn't just arbitrarily 'torture' my characters on a whim. Although…" I gave a mildly evil grin, "it _is_ rather fun to mess around with Grovyle. The things I have planned for him…"

The sableye gulped nervously.

"But don't worry; it will just be teasing, mostly," I assured. "But for the rest…well, unfortunately a lot of 'dark stuff' is necessary so that my stories fit in with the plot of the game and gives everyone reasons for acting the way they did. At least I give fair warning to any characters that have to experience it."

I heard various contemplative mumbles of things like "True enough," and "She has a point…"

"So, um… is that why you called us in here, wheh heh heh?" Cuatro asked. "To… to warn us about something like that?"

The eyes of his companions widened and they all stared at me, desperately hoping that this was not the case.

"Nah, don't worry about it," I said leaning back in my chair. "You'll be somewhat important later—which is part of the reason you guys have names now—but it shouldn't be anything _too_ bad."

"Wheh heh heh… So why _did_ you need us?" Cuatro asked.

"I actually need to ask you your opinion on my writing," I admitted, straightening up.

"Wheh heh heh?!_ Really?!_" the sableye all exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yup!" I replied with a smile. "It's my mom's birthday today, and I wrote a short piece for her. I want you guys to read it and tell me what you think."

The six of them sat there, gaping. I suppose they were overwhelmed; it wasn't every day that the author who controlled (most of) their world asked them (or any of her characters, really) for an opinion on her writing skills.

"Wh-why _us_?" Seis asked.

"Well, I've had conversations with a few of my readers, and we noticed that you guys didn't really get to do much in-game. I've already starred you in a few chapters of one of my stories, and I'm planning to use you again… but I just thought it would be nice for you to get some more attention."

The sableye all blushed.

"Also… the other alternative was Wigglytuff, and, while I'm sure that he'd be complimentary, I don't think he'd be very helpful. He'd probably just tell me that I needed to change the 'apple' reference into a '_Perfect_ Apple' one…"

I grinned as they all snickered, agreeing with me.

"So… will you do it?"

"Wheh heh heh! Of _course_, Mistress Catflower Queen!" they exclaimed.

I smiled with gratitude as I opened the proper file and had them gather around my computer so that they could read what was on the screen. Un and Trois tilted their heads in an attempt at better concentration, and I saw Dos smile a few times.

"What do you think?" I asked after a bit, wringing my hands nervously.

Seis looked over at me and grinned. "Wheh heh heh… I think it's _perfect_," he assured.

"Yeah! Wheh heh heh… There's just one thing you should add…" Cinq said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I frowned, and he beckoned me closer. I swept my hair out of the way and bent down so that he could whisper into my ear. I grinned at his suggestion.

"Got it," I said, swiveling back around to make the change. "_Aaand_… done! Now I've just got to post it!"

I got up and stretched, heading for the door. "Come on—I'm going to need some help navigating my way out of fantasy-land and back to reality."

"Wheh heh heh! You can count on us, Mistress Catflower Queen!" The sableye assured with a salute before following me out the door.

* * *

The second I was back in the real world, sitting at my real computer, I logged into my account and posted this:

_For My Mother_

_October trees are brilliant. The month falls in the middle of autumn, so their leaves are still changing colors. It makes them look beautiful, and all the different hues remind me of different personalities. Yellow leaves represent happiness, red ones passion, and brown ones comforting and protective natures. The trees are also laden with ripe fruit, like apples, that nourish the body and keep one healthy._

_When the trees drop their leaves and fruit, it's like they're spreading their influence all over the world. But there's something reassuring about the fact that the tree itself stays the same. It remains, standing strong and steadfast, all through the winter, and it's a given__ that in the coming spring, tiny buds will form and blossom before new, green leaves will unfurl._

_That's why it's so amazing that you were born in October. You're just like an October tree: you're beautiful and brilliant, and you spread feelings of happiness, passion, comfort, and a sense of protection to all those you touch. You provide your family with nourishment for both body and soul. And no matter how much things in your life may change, at the core you're still the same. _

_You are gentle, supportive, and kind. I know I can depend on you for anything, and that your love runs deep… just like the roots of October trees._

_I love you, Mom._

_Happy Birthday._

_P.S. Un, Dos, Trois, Cuatro, Cinq, and Seis want to wish you a Happy Birthday too. _

_: )_


End file.
